kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuto Sakurai
1= |-| 2= is , the Secondary Rider that appears in Kamen Rider Den-O. History Childhood When Yuto was a child, he moved to a small town to live with his grandmother following the death of his mother and was teased by the other children for being a city boy. He possessed an artifact called the Trump Stone, which made him a target of the Oni Brothers Goludora and Shilubara. Thus Deneb, Ryotaro, Kotaro and the rest of the Den-Liner crew aid him and get the artifact to the past. Unbeknownst to everybody, the Den-Liner crew weren't aware that Yuto's true identity, referring the boy as "Yu". Deneb asks to form a contract with him, allowing him to gain a physical form. Yu's wish for the contract is for Deneb to see his contract holder, once more. After he is returned to his own time, Yu promises to meet Deneb again and tries once more to settle in his new home. Teenage Years Prior to the series, Yuto Sakurai encounters his future self, the older Yuto Sakurai of 2007, who revealed to him the situation relating to the Imagin. Provided with the Zeronos arsenal and Deneb, Yuto takes the Zero-Liner forward in time to May 20, 2007, where he makes himself known to Ryotaro Nogami after the Wolf Imagin is destroyed. He warns Ryotaro not to look for the mysterious man in the trenchcoat, the future Yuto Sakurai that Ryotaro knows as his sister's fiancé. Yuto also reveals that he is Kamen Rider Zeronos, chiding Ryotaro's flawed ideals as Den-O yet was unhinged when Ryotaro intended to keep fighting for what he believes in. Once he meets his near-future self, who abducts Ryotaro to prepare for an event known as the Climax Scene, Yuto begins to respect the boy chosen to be Den-O. Yuto originally has ten Zeronos Cards, the items that allow him to become Zeronos, which are in turn are tied to the memories people have of the elder Sakurai. Each time a card is used up from a battle, the memories from normal people who knew Sakurai disappear as well. It is this reason that he tries not to become Zeronos very often, only doing so if it is necessary to help Den-O. After using up his second-to-last card in an attempt to save Deneb, only to learn it was a false alarm, Yuto is reluctant to use his final card until Airi is kidnapped by Fujishiro, one of her former suitors that has been possessed by the twin Anthopper Imagin. He uses his last card as Airi begins to remember him, making Fujishiro and Airi lose all memories of the Sakurai they knew. Unable to become Zeronos, Yuto is confronted by Sakurai himself, receiving another set of Zeronos Cards despite Deneb's protests. These new cards show that the older Sakurai is displaced from time and space during each transformation, as memories of him alone cannot power the cards. As Kai arrives, Kai sees fit to eliminate Yuto Sakurai, as he believes that Sakurai is the key to the Junction Point. Kai sends the female Snail Imagin to 1993 to kill Yuto before he could meet Sakurai, removing him from time. However, the Zeronos Cards have created a time lag, allowing Yuto to return despite not being a Singularity Point like Ryotaro. He also uses red Zeronos Cards, which Ryotaro notices. Yuto tells him that the memories of the older Sakurai are no longer enough to support Zeronos' power, and now his memories in 2007 are being used as power to transform him into Zeronos Zero Form. Eventually, Kai starts to question his agenda and realizes that Yuto and his future self have been acting as a distraction from his true target: Airi, who is tied to the Junction Point. Once Ryotaro goes into the past, Yuto is forced to battle the numerous Imagin under Kai, fighting them and the Death Imagin to protect Airi until Ryotaro returns. When Ryotaro does return, Yuto fights alongside him using the last card Deneb gave him, which severs his ties to his future self. After the battle is over, Yuto immediately returns to the Zero-Liner to find Deneb only to find nothing but the last meal Deneb prepared for him, which ironically has shiitake in it. Yuto willingly eats the meal as Deneb surprises him. Instead of comically beating him up as normal, Yuto instead hugs Deneb, crying tears of joy. After Yuto, Hana, and Ryotaro discuss their respective futures, Yuto gives Hana a pocket watch, which signifies a possible meeting in the future. Yuto and Deneb say their goodbyes to Ryotaro as the Zero-Liner departs into the time stream. Later, Ryotaro finds Yuto having been investigating the crime lord Seiya Kuroki undercover and discovering his ties to Negataros. Yuto and Deneb manage to maintain his guise of being a villain in the ranks until Ryotaro's partner Suzuki gets himself caught by the evil organization. Attempting to save Suzuki, he gets caught in Negataros' trap to draw out the detectives pursuing him. In the ensuing battle, Yuto is revealed to be in possession of more regular Zeronos cards. Post Series and other events Den-O Final Countdown Yuto and Deneb later return to aid the Den-Liner Crew when Ryotaro is abducted by Shiro, joining the epic battle against the revived Imagin and the villains of the Phantom Train. Kamen Rider Decade Cho-Den-O and Decade After a time anomaly (attributed to Kamen Rider Decade) causes Yuto to disappear in time, an even younger version of Yuto appears in the film Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Warship, though the entire cast only know of him as "Yu". Yu asks to form a contract with him, allowing him to gain a physical form. Yu's wish for the contract is for Deneb to see his contract holder again. After Deneb is dropped back in 2009, he finds Yuto waiting for him. Both of them then return to the ZeroLiner together. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Zeronos is seen piloting the Zero-Liner, While zolda in the top of Zero-Liner using his Final Vent against Decade's Final Attack Ride. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Cho Den-O Trilogy: Episode Red Several years after final battle against Kai, Yuto tried to rescue Airi Nogami who was kidnapped by the Pig Imagin. After rescuing her, he invites Airi to observe stars together. This act made her realize that she still has lingering feelings for Yuto, even though the older one is gone. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Zeronos was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Taisen With the DenLiner Gouka combining with , the seperated ZeroLiners participate alongside the other three DenLiner forms in the finishing attack of , Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash, which is used to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. Despite not appearing on-screen, Zeronos' participation in the final battle is indicated by the appearance of ZeroLiner in the finishing attack. After Shocker alters the timeline, due to being a member of the Liner Crew, Yuto and Deneb survived the alteration, and they went out to find other Riders who resisted Shocker's reign to help them find other Rider friends whose memories were altered, brainwashed, and/or captured. Deneb went into hiding, while Yuto was joined by Drive after Kotaro Minami managed to restore the Shift Car using the Heisei Rider's original memories, Go Shijima, and last but not least is none other than Kyoichiro Kuroi, who was formerly Shocker's brainwashed Rider prior to sending him from 2015 to 1973, and now on the run from Shocker. While Shinnosuke Tomari needs some time to recover himself, he, Kyoichiro and Go encounters Sakuya Tachibana, and one of the other main Royal Card Kamen Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijou and Hajime Aikawa became members of Shocker, and Kazuma Kenzaki is initially held as a prisoner. Apparently, the rescue was all a ruse, as Tachibana and Kenzaki are actually evil all along, but they manage to defeat the Royal Riders, as they escape again. However, they are chased by Takumi Inui, who they thought was with Shocker until he revealed he was there to assassinate Kyoichiro. As Mach handled Faiz, Zeronos and Rider 3 escapes, but only to be ambushed again by the Shocker Riders, as Rider 3 sacrificed his life to save Zeronos since they were after Rider 3, but Rider 3 was captured and brainwashed again. Though there's no hope left, as Yuto was caught by Shocker, with a brainwashed Kyoichiro with them, a recovered Shinnosuke arrived to challenge Shocker to a race, but on one condition is to hand over Yuto as a hostage, as Shocker also held a still alive Kiriko as a hostage too, Shinnosuke accepted. While Yuto and Kiriko are watching the race, they saw Shocker doing dirty work to make Rider 3 win, yet Drive was lucky enough by being reinforced by a revived BLACK RX Kotaro, Faiz, and Mach. When Rider 3 rejects Shinnosuke's empathy of being a winner means no cheating, led to a kid who watches the race supporting the Kamen Riders, as well as leading the civilians to do so, even the kids whom Kotaro saved defects from Shocker. After Rider 3 is freed from being brainwashed and remembered Shinnosuke's empathy, accepting his loss. However, Shocker doesn't want to accept their loss as the Great Leader put Rider 3 into a vessel in the form of Rider Robo, orders all Shocker members, including the Riders to kill the Kamen Riders and their civilian resistance. After he and Kiriko are untied by the three former Shocker kids, he is reinforced by Deneb and transformed into Zeronos Zero Form, later being aided by the fully recovered Royal Ace Kamen Riders, who shortly began to recover their original memories. Rider 3's remaining consciousness revived the original Double Riders into the future, with memories of the present era, managed to recover the Shocker Riders' memories and turned them back into Kamen Riders once again. Great Leader then went too far by erasing most of the Riders' existences, until Rider 3 himself managed to break himself free from Rider Robo's vessel, rendering the Great Leader powerless and unable to utilize a time alteration. As the battle is over, with the help of the Ninningers, but they lost one ally, Mach, the timeline is about to be restored, as Kyoichiro bids his Rider allies farewell as a Rider, and may see them on the other side as a normal human. Yuto is last seen with Deneb when he noticed of Deneb's suspicion in attempt to put a shitake into Yuto's meal. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 to be added Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Zeronos appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. 2007: DenLiner Crash! to be added Personality Unlike Ryotaro, Yuto claims that protecting the flow of time is not the same thing as protecting people. He says that saving people is unnecessary if it means disrupting the flow of time even if it means sacrifices must be made to save the future. He holds a very spoiled personality, and often acts like a child when things do not go his way and putting lots of sugar in his coffee before actually tasting it, hence earning him the nickname by Urataros. Yuto is also the kind of figure who would use dishonest methods to get the job done, but has since abandoned this way of fighting. A running gag with Yuto is his hatred for shiitake mushrooms, going as far as a comic beating to make sure Deneb does not serve or buy any. When possessed by Deneb, Yuto's hair grows out past shoulder length with two locks of hair on each side of his head. On the right side, the lock is a neon green with a darker green streak within it. His personality is also overwritten by Deneb's, who is much more polite and apologizes for Yuto's actions, often by giving out Deneb Candies and acting overly friendly. This usually gets Yuto angry thus forcing Deneb out of him and comically beating him. In one occasion, he was also possessed by Urataros. Although surprised and initially annoyed, he allowed the possession to happen for a short while. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Zeronos appears in all Kamen Rider Climax Heroes series video games. In the first and Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Double, his Zero form was only used as a special move and finishing move. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Kamen Rider Zeronos appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Zeronos appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. g8815505.jpg|Kamen Rider Zeronos card g8914527.jpg|Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form card Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Zeronos appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. In this game, Zeronos is in his Zero Form instead of Altair Form for some reason. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Zeronos appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II. In this game, Zeronos is still using his Zero Form. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Zeronos made his playable debut in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, with Yuichi Nakamura reprised his role, and Zeronos now start out in his primary Altair Form, with Zero Form is finally used for his final form. Unlike Den-O, Zeronos has no limit on using his Imagin-based form Vega Form, thus making this form safer to use for the rest of gameplay. Like Hibiki Oni and Amazon, Zeronos' Altair for can link between Holding [] to other normal special moves. 628019.jpg Kamen Rider Zeronos intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero in Battride War Genesis.png ss17_2_3.jpg ss17_2_2.jpg ss17_2_1.jpg ss17_2_4.jpg Appearances in other Media Kamen Rider Den-O Stage Show at Yomiuri Land Imagin Possessions U-Yuuto.JPG|U-Yuto Deneb-Sakurai.jpg|D-Yuto D-Yu.png|D-Young Yuto Forms Unlike Kamen Rider Den-O, Zeronos uses a card system, using Zeronos Cards to activate the transformation process. A Zeronos Card disappears after use, which limits the number of times the Zeronos transformation can be achieved as each time a card disappears. At the beginning, Zeronos had multiple forms that he could assume in battle. On his own, Yuto could become Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form. When the Imagin Deneb possesses him, he is able to become Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form. Altair and Vega Form are based on the , which is part of the myth that is the basis for the Chinese legend of , the Korean and the Japanese . A cowherd named Niu Lang/Hikoboshi ( ) is separated from his lover and the mother of his children, the fairy Zhi Nü/Orihime ( ), by the great river (the ) as punishment for the fairy having eloped with a mortal man. Every year, the magpies take pity on the two lovers and become a bridge at to allow the two lovers to be together once again. Kamen Rider Zeronos' ending theme is entitled "Action-ZERO". is Zeronos' most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zeronos' transformation sequence before the Altair Form (or the Zero Form) armor attaches. - Altair= Altair Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form. *'Rider Weight': 89 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 5 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. is the default form of Zeronos, using the Zeronos Cards to evoke the change. It is named after the star Altair in the constellation . The "mask" is made up of two green bull's head-shaped visors, the same motif as Zero-Liner Drill, which is based on the mythological occupation of Altair as a cowherd. These form from two bull's head-shaped train cars that ride along the tracks on Zeronos' helmet. The rest of the body has a set of converging train tracks that are almost like a zipper. Altair Form has generally balanced abilities comparable to Den-O's Sword Form. When Yuto becomes Altair Form, he says, followed by something that concerns Yuto's strength or how annoyed he is. After using the Red Zeronos card, Yuto's own memories were used to cause Altair Form to "rust", changing it into Zero Form, although the future Yuto Sakurai is still able to assume Altair Form. In the final fight, Yuto once again uses this form using the last of the original Zeronos cards. Later during the investigation of Negataros, Yuto returns with a new set of Zeronos cards, able to assume Altair Form once again. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 20-22, 25-27, I'm Born!, Den-O 29, 32, 35-38, 40, 45-46, 49, Climax Deka, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, Super Hero Taisen GP, ''Zi-O'' Episodes 39 - 40 - Vega= Vega Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form. *'Rider Weight': 123 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9.7 sec. is the form of Zeronos that comes from being possessed by the Imagin Deneb. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation . It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the . In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Deneb's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his hands form the Zeronos Nova, and his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Altair Form, although suffers a loss of speed and overall agility. Whenever Deneb possesses Yuto to assume Vega Form, he says , following with a honest fact that annoys both the opponent and Yuto. Vega Form is accessed for the last time during the final battle, playing a part in the destruction of the Death Imagin, although Yuto assumes the form once more in the fight against Negataros. Appearances: Den-O Episode 20, 22, 25-26 (flashback), I'm Born!, Den-O 36, 49, Climax Deka, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, ''Zi-O'' Episodes 39 - 40 - Zero= Zero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form. *'Rider Weight': 89 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 7 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is a form of Zeronos that Yuto can assume, visually similar to Altair Form, but with a red color scheme (in place of Altair Form's green parts) and golden trimmings. After Yuto used the first Red Zeronos card, it used his own memories as a catalyst to cause the green portions of Altair Form to rust dramatically, turning them red and giving the armor a rustic-like texture while increasing its capabilities. As he did with Altair Form, Yuto can now assume Zero Form on his own, with access to the Denebick Buster. Zero Form is lost when Yuto is defeated by the Death Imagin using his last Red Zeronos card, but is later regained through unknown means in time to aid the Den-Liner crew against Shiro and the revived Imagin. Possibly because memories of him are being made in the present time. Unlike his other two cards, when the Zero Form card is inserted into the belt, it will exclaim "Charge and Up". Appearances: Den-O Episode 40, 42-43, 46-49, Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, Super Hero Taisen GP }} Equipment Device *Zeronos Belt: Transformation Belt *Zeronos Card: Cards that allow Zeronos to change forms and perform attacks Weapons *ZeroGasher: Personal/primary weapon for Altair and Vega forms *Denebick Buster: Zero Form's primary weapon Vehicles *Zero-Liner: Zeronos' personal train *Machine ZeroHorn: Zeronos' Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Zeronos is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Zeronos. - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ZeronosArmor. It is dated 2007. KRZiO-Zeronos Ridewatch.png|Zeronos Ridewatch }} Family *Toki - Ancestor *Airi Nogami - Wife *Hana - Daughter Relationship *Deneb: His Imagin partner. Deneb is a polar opposite of Yuto as he always want to make sure that Yuto will have friends. Because of Deneb's care about Yuto's health, he is often to give mushroom which Yuto hates most and also making Yuto annoyed for having him friends which he doesn't approve. But Yuto still think Deneb as his best friend. *Past Man: Despite him being his future self, Yuto has a somehow bad relationship and it is never revealed how he accepted his role as the second Kamen Rider Zeronos despite disliking it (shown during his card to become Zeronos is refilled and given again). *Den-Liner crew: **Ryotaro Nogami: At first, he mocked Ryotaro for his weakness. But later he grew to recognize him as his partner to save time from the threat of the Imagin. **Den-O's Taros: Yuto has no true close relationship with the Taros with the exception of Ryutaros. He is mostly annoyed with Ryutaros due to his false conception of feelings toward Airi. However, Ryutaros discarded this relationship after he realized his mistake about approaching Airi. **Hana: Hana is Yuto's indirect daughter because of his future self’s marriage. *Airi Nogami: His future wife. At first, he just came to her coffee house to drink. But later, he is somehow developed feelings toward her which were later revealed at first during his transformation into Zero Form and later in Den-O Trilogy Episode Red which showing him to be annoyed from being told to be different than his future self, showing that Airi was never once affected from Zeronos' transformation side effect. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuto Sakurai is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kyosuke Kiriya in Kamen Rider Hibiki. As a child, he is portrayed by , who is actually a girl. As Kamen Rider Zeronos, his suit actor is , Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro). This is currently Makoto's last role to suit act the Secondary Riders in the Heisei Era before the role went to Eitoku, starting with Decade. Notes *His Bull (Ox) motif and green color is similar to Kamen Rider Zolda **A reference of this is seen in the first episode of Kamen Rider Decade, where Zolda is seen on top of the ZeroLiner. *In episode 39 of Kamen Rider Den-O, "The Rider Disappears As Well", Yuto is seen as a high school student with his classmates and teacher in 1993. However, during Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, which is set in 1980, Yuto was at least ten or eleven years old. No explanation is ever given for the discrepancy. Appearances *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy'' **''Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 ** D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 ***Episode 1: Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! ***Episode 2: Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone ***Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER ** Episode 39: 2007: DenLiner Crash! ** Episode 40: 2017: Grand Climax! }} See also Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Rival Category:Den-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Contract holders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Den-O Characters Category:Revived Riders Category:Decade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters